Ariadne's Terrible, Horrible, No Good,Very Bad Day
by PurplePlatypus96
Summary: Ariadne's having a terrible day... This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. Please read and review! It would mean alot to me:D


**So this is my first story ever. I've been on FF awhile but never got the guts to write and post a story. I'm pretty proud of myself with this one though:D Please review! feel free to tell me what I did wrong or what I can do better but tell me NICELY okay? No flames or anything of that sort. Anywho... here we go, my first story ever. Enjoy!**

Ariadne knew she was going to have a bad day the moment she woke up. The splitting headache and familiar pain in her lower abdomen only confirmed her suspicions. Walking slowly to the bathroom, she got in the shower and let the hot water run over her head and neck, hoping to somewhat relieve the pain. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed she looked under the bathroom counter and cursed. No pads. She'd been meaning to get some but with the new job she was on she'd been in the warehouse working almost 24/7.

Ariadne didn't have time to run to the store and buy more before work so she reached into the back of the cupboard and pulled out her box of *insert shudder here* tampons she had for emergencies, she'd have to deal till she went shopping. She took care of her business, took some Midol, and was out the door. She stopped at her favorite little café on the way to pick up a scone and some coffee only to see that it was closed on Fridays. Great, this day just got even better.

At the warehouse Arthur, Eames, Yusuf, and Cobb were waiting for their usually cheerful Architect to arrive. Imagine their surprise when she came in with a less than cheerful mood.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed did we darling?" Eames asked.

"Shut up Eames." Ariadne retorted. "I'm not in the mood"

"Obviously," Eames murmured, earning an elbow to the ribs from Arthur.

Cobb walked over to Ariadne's desk, where she was working on the layout for the single level extraction they had been hired to do.

"How's the level coming?" He asked. "Almost done?"

"I finished it last night," She answered. "What do you think?"

"It's good," Cobb said. "But it's not good enough."

"What?" Ariadne exclaimed. "I worked all night on that!"

"I'm sorry Ariadne, but you're going to have to do it over again."

"I spent 3 days working on that," She yelled. "There's no way I'm doing it all over again!"

"Well you're going to have to," said Cobb. He didn't expect her to freak out like this.

"You know what, if you want it redone you can do it yourself!" Ariadne shoved her sketchpad at him and went into the bathroom. Cobb stood there shocked. He turned around and looked at the other men.

"What'd I do?" He asked them.

"Who knows mate, you never know with women." Eames said as he got up from his chair and started walking to the door of the bathroom.

"What're you doing Eames?" Arthur asked. "She probably wants to be left alone."

"I know that darling, I'm just gonna give her a little scare." Eames said. "To cheer her up."

"I highly doubt scaring her is going to cheer her up Mr. Eames," Arthur said.

"Thank you for your contribution Arthur, it's always much appreciated." Eames said sarcastically. He stood by the door and waited for Ariadne to come out. Meanwhile, Ariadne was in the bathroom wondering how this day could get any worse. First the tampons, then the coffee, now this? It was too much for her hormonal body to handle. She washed her face and walked out of the bathroom… only to be scared half to death by Eames. She screamed bloody murder and fell back onto the floor. Eames was also on the floor, laughing harder than he'd ever laughed before.

"You should've seen your face," He exclaimed. "It was bloody hilarious!"

He expected her to be laughing too but when he looked over she wasn't anywhere close to laughing. She was crying.

"You asshole!" She screamed at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Ariadne I'm sorr-"

"Shut up Eames, just shut up!" She walked to her desk grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Eames started to go after her but Arthur beat him to it. Shoving him away he said "I got it." And was out the door.

"Are you guys really that daft?" Yusuf asked from his corner of the warehouse.

"What're you talking about Yusuf?" asked Cobb. Yusuf chuckled and shook his head, growing up with four sisters made you notice the little things. Like how Ariadne would grimace once in a while or how she was popping ibuprofen like it was candy. "Oh nothing." He said smiling.

Arthur walked down the street looking for Ariadne. He found her sitting on the curb holding her abdomen and crying. "Ari are you okay?" Arthur asked. He was worried. He'd never seen her like this before.

"What do you think Arthur?" She all but yelled. "Do I look okay?"

"Um, I, uh…"

"I'm sorry Arthur." Ariadne apologized. "I've just been having a really bad day today."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to her on the curb.

"You probably don't want to hear it," She said sniffling.

"Humor me." Arthur said softly. Ariadne looked into those beautiful brown eyes that are always cool and calculating. They were so warm and kind now that it all came spilling out. She told him everything. How she woke up in pain, how she had to use tampons (he turned a bit red at this), how she didn't get her morning coffee, how she was so tired of her sketches never being good enough, and how she was just having the most awful day ever. They were quiet for a second before Arthur broke the silence.

"I've had worse," He said. "I had to wear jeans once because Eames stole all my suits… It was horrible."

Ariadne couldn't help it. She started giggling. And once she started she couldn't stop. Arthur looked at her like she'd gone crazy. He couldn't understand how she could be crying one second and laughing the next. He'd probably never understand.

"It wasn't funny," He complained. "Eames wouldn't stop making fun of me and he wouldn't give my suits back."

"I'm sorry it's just, you would have a bad day if you had to wear jeans." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Yea well, Eames never stole my suits again." Arthur said smugly.

"I'm not going to ask." She said, still giggling a little.

Arthur smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for her. Ariadne took it and he pulled her up next to him. His hands went to her waist and she rested hers on his chest.

"You know, you should smile more. You've got dimples and everything. "She said shyly, putting her hands on both sides of his face and rubbing her thumbs over the corners of his mouth, where his dimples were. "It's cute." He smiled again. "You better make sure Eames never hears you call me that. He'd never let me live it down."

"Well we couldn't have that now could we," She said while leaning closer, their mouths almost touching.

"No we couldn't." Arthur said and he closed the gap between them. Ariadne's arms went around his neck and his tightened around her waist. They stood there in the street, kissing for the first time since the Fischer job. Arthur had been wanting to kiss Ariadne for a while now but never got up the nerve to do it. He didn't know why he waited so long. This was fantastic, and by the way she was kissing him Ariadne thought so too. When they pulled apart Arthur smiled again (he'd been doing that a lot today) and said, "We'd better get back to the warehouse. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Let them," Ariadne said, and pulled him back down to her. This was turning out not to be such a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day after all. In fact, it was a very good day.

**What'd you think? Were the characters too OOC? Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**-PurplePlatypus96**


End file.
